Lena Saburo
Lena Saburo is the daughter of Bianca-Pamela and Harold Saburo. After returning home to her family's deaths, Lena travels with her uncle, cousin, and her cousin's wife. Appearance Lena has light brown skin with long, wavy, dark hair. She has round, soft, brown eyes as well as a crooked smile. She occasionally wears her hair in a ponytail. She usually wears jeans and a white shirt. Personality Lena initally seems cold and untrusting, but this is due to the deaths of her family. The only person she ever opens up to fully after the death of her family is Tona. After this, Lena opens up more to everyone. She slowly begins to regain her true self, which is a kind yet quiet person, who follows instructions perfectly. She's also a bit hotheaded, and occasionally has outbursts, usually directed at Allard, whom Lena blames for the death of her family. History Lena grew up in the country. The nearest town, Neska, was a day and a half away on horse. Because of this, Lena's only friends were her older siblings and her cousin, who her family cut all communication with when she was six. After this, the her only friend besides her siblings was Sam Chester, who was later discovered to be a member of the Chester Family, one of the Nineteen Noble Families. When she's a bit older she befriends Nora Lovewall, who she lives with after the deaths of her family. Abilities Duel Wield Swords Lena is a master at the duel wield swords, which she learned from her father. While she isn't anywhere to being as good as her father, which both she and Allard acknowledge, she is better than most people. The Descendent Ability Some descendents of Arthur Pendragon can read Playtus writing, even if they have never learned it. Lena's mother is the one who realizes that Lena has this ability, which she is very surprised yet happy about. Relationships * Harold Saburo - When Harold was alive, Lena greatly looked up to him. He was her mentor at life and at duel swords, and ultimately impacted her the most. After she learned of his past, however, Lena respected him less and tended to have a negative outlook at their memories. His legacy isn't completely tarnished, however. This is shown when on the verge of death by Devin Doran, his voice motivates her to keep fighting. * Allard Saburo - Lena immediately dislikes Allard, describing him as "an uptight and rude version of my father". Lena and Allard's relationship slowly develops, and they create a tight bond. Despite this, Lena doesn't fully trust Allard. * Nora Lovewall - Nora and Lena had a strong bond. Lena lived with Nora after her family's deaths, and Nora was the shoulder that Lena cried on. Lena often watched Nora's children while Nora worked at the bar. Lena was in love with Nora, although these feeling were both unnoticed and unrequited. When Lena found out Nora died in the Battle of Neska, Lena sobbed. * Tona Duyin - Tona is the first person Lena opens up to during their efforts to end the Estinian Civil War. Tona is the kindest, and is described to be the only one who will "play therapist" with Lena. * Lilah Edmonds - Despite being cousins, Lena didn't know Lilah very well as they stopped speaking when Lena was six. Lilah initially dislikes Lena, which is due to how similar Lena and Lilah's mother look. They soon come to understand each other. * Bianca-Pamela Saburo - Lena generally got along with her mother, although Lena admitted she really knew nothing about her mother's past. Lena is angry when she finds out that Bianca-Pamela told Iliana about her true identity but not Lena. * Iliana Saburo - As a young child, Lena looked up to Iliana a lot. Lena and Iliana were always closer than Lena and Joseph were. While talking about Iliana with Sam Chester, she says that she wishes she could have been there for Iliana when she needed it most. * Joseph Saburo - Joseph was Lena's older brother. Iliana and Lena used to tease him due to his obsession with books. While looking through a library, Lena is reminded of Joseph and cries.